1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a pattern on a group III nitride semiconductor substrate and a method of manufacturing a group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a pattern on a group III nitride semiconductor substrate that can form a pattern by a simplified process and a method of manufacturing a group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, group III nitride semiconductor light emitting devices are used to obtain light in the blue or green wavelength. Group III nitride semiconductor light emitting devices are subjected to an etching process to form a grooved pattern to divide the group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device into separate chips or to form an irregular pattern to increase light extraction efficiency. Specifically, in the related art, the etching process may be performed as follows.
First, a mask layer is formed using a metallic material or an oxidized material on the surface of a group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device. Then, the mask layer is coated with a photoresist, and then an exposure process is performed. In the exposure process, a mask having a desired pattern formed thereon can be used.
Then, the photoresist is developed to remove the photoresist on the part exposed to light (or the part not exposed to light). The surface of the group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device or the mask layer exposed by reducing the photoresist is etched to form a pattern. After the pattern is completely formed, the remaining photoresist and the mask layer can be removed.
As described above, a plurality of processes may be required to form a pattern on a group III nitride semiconductor light emitting device, which increases manufacturing costs and time. In particular, when a mask is used to form a pattern, manufacturing costs increase due to the manufacturing of the mask. Therefore, the use of a mask may worsen the above-described problems.